


Whatever will be, will be

by hpjk_addict



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Chakotay makes up his mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. Don't mind me.

He grabs me, presses me against the nearest vertical surface, which, in this case, is a rock formation on a planet we’re supposed to be exploring, and devours my mouth with enough heat to leave scorch marks where his tongue has touched it. The face of the rock is hot and hard and too jagged for my comfort. But the brutal – almost animal – force of his touches and kisses renders it almost soft by comparison. I hiss and snarl as I struggle against his hold. Don’t get me wrong. I’m very much enjoying it. But the bastard leaves me little room for maneuvers. I wish he’d let me reciprocate.

But one of his hands is holding my arms in a vicelike grip above my head – the other is wrapped tightly around my throat. It’s not enough to actually suffocate me, but it’s enough to hold my head in place and do as he pleases. I don’t mind. Far from it. I love when he lets his passion run free. I just wish I could give some of that passion back. I wish I could do more than just gasp, moan and thrash helplessly, completely in his power. Suddenly he releases my mouth. I feel like I’ve lost my footing. I’m trying to lean forward. I need more. I need him. But he won’t let me. He shakes his head. So I stop.

Slowly and ever so softly he traces his tongue along the scorch and bite marks he has left. His touch burns. I hiss. It’s too much to bear. I need him. But he presses a tender kiss against my lips and whispers the words I hate so much coming from him: “We should stop.” It’s ridiculous. I wrench my neck out of his grip, throw my head against the rock with enough force to give myself a concussion and laugh. I hate the ugly, broken sound that I’m making, but I can’t help it. “We probably should, Commander,” I breathe out. “At least, that’s what you’ve been saying since the moment we started.”

He shakes his head, breathing heavily, and releases my hands. I don’t know what to do with them. They don’t work properly. The muscles have seized up. They’re shaking. In the end I put them on his heaving chest. He doesn’t look at me when he starts nibbling on my neck. I tremble and expose it so that he has full access. I can feel my knees shaking. He puts an arm around my waist not a moment too soon. I lean forward and press myself against him. Giddy with relief when he doesn’t push me away. Instead he clutches me against himself. With some urgency we find each other’s mouths. This time he lets me participate.

“It’s not fair on you,” he mumbles the moment the kiss is broken, trailing his fingertips along my jawline.

“I agreed to your terms.”

Really, it’s as simple as that.

I catch his hand, bring it to my lips, and work my tongue around each finger.

“Those were barbaric terms,” he whispers as his breath catches in his throat.

“I – ” _lick_ “ – will be – ” _lick_ “ – whatever – ” _lick_ “ – you want me –” _lick_ “ – to be.”

I look him straight in the eye when I say it. I need him to know that I still mean it.

“For as long as you want me,” I add. “Then…” I shrug. Whatever will be, will be, right?

“Perhaps, we should reevaluate the terms of our original agreement,” he suggests.


End file.
